failboat103ytfandomcom-20200214-history
Deko
'Deko '''is a character in Failboat's Miitopia series. He debuted in episode 8. History (Miitopia Lore) Deko is an AU (alternate universe) character based on Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia and created by Failboat. Prior to Miitopia, Deko found he could not be like All Might (My Hero Academia) and therefore couldn't inherit the quirk, One for All. Deko gained weight as he stopped training to be a hero. He dropped out of the academy without a quirk but gained the quirk, One for None in a freak experiment that turned him into a devil (Imp). At some point, Kronkui paid him to be part of Failboat's party. Deko asked Failboat to buy him gear since he was completely broke and after some chatter, the two of them headed East to find Failboat's other friends. He also met Chi when she arrived at the next inn and Lanc in the first inn of Wetland Way. In the Underground Maze, the team fought a minotaur and recovered the mysterious jewel to enter Skoop's lair. Failboat threatens to suck Skoop into the lamp using the incantation (Skoop's name). After making good with his threats, Skoop returns the treasure to the people of Neksdor. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord Hank steals the peoples' faces and Skoop's face. They headed to The Great Pyramid to find the Dark Lord Hank but are continually defeated by the "SaMona Lisa" painting. Needing to train, the team went to the Wayward Cave to find Muffet's face and to the desert where Waluigi's face was. After defeating Muffet's painting and the Waluigi Cobra, the group returned to fight SaMona Lisa and freed Samus' face with their victory. Later, they rescued Sayori and Guzma from Sayori Blade and Guzma Shield. Each time the party recovered a face for a Neksdor town citizen, they were rewarded with a mysterious jewel. The four jewels they earned opened the door and allowed Failboat and his friends to reach Pharaoh Skoop. Before they arrived at the boss battle, Deko's magic attuned itself to the magic of the pyramid and the cosmos, and Deko heard a voice whisper into his ear that the Dark Lord was near. The team defeated Pharaoh Skoop and freed Neksdor from Dark Lord Hank's clutches. Once Skoop's face had been returned, the genie showed his gratitude by removing a pile of boulders blocking the group's path to the Realm of the Fey. However, before they could head to the Realm of the Fey, the Dark Lord Hank spirited Deko, Chi, and Lanc away while they slept. The group woke up to find themselves in an unknown location with Failboat nowhere to be found. However, they do see Simple Bob, Smuk and Erica. After Deko realised that they're all friends of Failboat, the six all agreed to work together and escape their boiling hot prison. Personality After being unable to inherit All Might's quirk, Deko is constantly upset and lazy. In Miitopia, he uses mostly green armour and has the 'Laid-back' personality, reflecting on his laziness. Deko is an unenthusiastic man who speaks in a mostly monotone voice. Deko tends to say 'I guess' a lot and frequently says that he doesn't want to be here, reflecting on his desire not to do anything. Deko and Lanc get along, although it's more because Lanc can use Deko's lazy nature and get up to all sorts of mischief. However, working with a party has helped melt Deko's ice-cold heart, making him more willing to help others and potentially restoring his humanity [1]. Deep down, Deko still retains his sense of justice, helping others often and wanting to fight the Dark Lord despite his unambitious and laid-back nature. When a fight between Chi and Deko caused the first party wipe, Deko's heart of justice made him apologise to Chi resolve the fight quickly. He also comforted Chi many times over in subsequent fights, worried about her health. Deko also loves sitting on cactuses (the acupuncture restoring his health) and bonds over this with Failboat. Deko is focused on fashion and wears some of the more outrageous outfits in the party (mostly spandex or leather) as part of his edgy phase [2]. When he first arrives at the inn, he immediately asks Failboat for a bat costume. Quotes * ''"Minus Ultra..." * "Yeah, but look on the bright side. You'll be dead soon. Then we don't have to worry about all this stuff anymore. Maybe in another life, I can have a quirk. ... Anyway..." Trivia * Originally Deko had red eyes and was supposed to be evil. However, Daniel changed this so Deko's character could fit more into the Miitopia story * In-universe, Deko's birthday is December 22nd, despite it not being a year since Deko's creation [3.] * Failboat, Deko, Chi and Lanc are the party most irresponsible party with money ** In part, this was because the team was insane from not eating in a few days Category:Characters